


【Toothcup】初次萌动（下）

by Six_xiS



Category: toothcup - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_xiS/pseuds/Six_xiS





	【Toothcup】初次萌动（下）

情热在hiccup的身体里横冲直撞，被toothless用力舔弄的断肢截面好像都被火烧着一样，粗糙的舌苔甚至让他有了灼痛的感觉。

“啊！toothless，停下！”hiccup不住地去推toothless的头，但是他这点力气根本就推不动。Toothless把断肢的截面舔的发红，然后他用舌头包住了那，收紧了舌头给hiccup带来一点点痛苦，果然hiccup受不住一般身体后仰成一个漂亮的弧度。Toothless放松了卷进了舌头再次大力的舔弄起来，直到截面那变成水光粼粼的样子才放过。

Hiccup捂住脸躺在石板上，他没想到那个成为他body shame的地方那么敏感，就因为被舔那里，他的阴茎就勃起了，后穴也流出了很多粘液，他不敢松开手看清眼前的状况，那场面一定非常淫乱。

Toothless看到不敢面对的hiccup，不管不顾的用利齿撕开了他的衣服，他不喜欢他的人类身上都是别的龙的气味，这让一向占有欲爆破的他感到发狂。Hiccup的衣衫被撕开，堪堪露出整个胸膛，胸膛上还有不少之前凶魇留下的红痕，雪白的不见光的皮肤把那些红痕衬的格外明显，无论是谁看到这种景象都会充满施虐欲，toothless被他的人类差点被别的龙侵犯的事情弄的失去理智，他只想惩罚一下这个不知世事险恶的小男孩。

Hiccup感受到toothless与平时截然不同的暴戾的气息瑟缩了一下，过于浓烈的信息素给他带来了强烈的情欲和巨大的威压，他忍不住想逃跑，toothless冷眼看着在石板上支起身体想逃走的hiccup，眼睛几乎冒出了红光，他的人类衣衫半露的想给别人看吗？他伸出了平时都藏着的利爪，将hiccup钳制在爪缝间，hiccup第一次被这么对待，惊慌的想掰开他的利爪，但是不管怎么用力都不能掰动分毫。

Toothless看到他的小男孩天真的做着无用功，喉咙里发出一声低沉的吼声，好像在嘲笑他的不自量力，他无视了他的挣扎，用舌头从下巴开始舔他的脸，夜煞的舌头宽大到足以一次舔到一整张脸，更何况这个瘦弱的男孩的脸小的可怜。

“toothless，不，不要这样。”hiccup被着充满情欲和侵占意味的舔弄刺的全身麻痒，但是他动不了，因为他的龙锐利的龙爪把他的身体狠狠钉到了石板上，他的脑子里一般是情欲一般是无可奈何的愤怒，两种感情的冲击下让他的眼眶都蓄起了泪水，哼声也有了哭腔。

Toothless看到hiccup湿漉漉的眼睛并没有收回禁锢他的利爪就此罢休，而是变本加厉的用另一只爪子挑开他的裤子，让男孩粉色的性器在他粗糙的爪缝间摩擦。

Hiccup一边被禁锢着一边被揉弄性器，那条可恶的龙还一边舔他的脸几乎要让他窒息，在三重剧烈的快感下，那根粉色的性器颤抖了几下射出了浓白的精液，达到了绝顶高潮，hiccup在高潮时的声音也变成了尖尖的呻吟，在释放了一部分囤积的欲望后他非但没有觉得得到满足，而是更加想要，他对自己的欲求不满羞耻的啜泣了起来。

见他已经高潮了，那只强壮锐利的爪子终于挪开，不再禁锢他的身体，Toothless把爪子上的精液抹到了男孩的胸膛上，青涩的身体上布满了红痕和白色的精液显得十分色情。“我得把别的龙留下的痕迹给彻底消除。”toothless这样想到。

夜煞宽大的舌头大力舔弄这hiccup的胸，每舔一下都会留下一道红色的痕迹，这些更加深的痕迹把之前那条凶魇弄出来的痕迹遮住了，他舔的非常用力，hiccup简直产生了他的舌头是不是已经把我的皮肤带走了的想法，他把捂着眼睛的手挪开，小心的向自己的胸膛那看了一眼，马上就闭上了眼睛，他太害羞了。

为了折磨他，那条舌头从始至终只围着乳头周边舔弄，hiccup不由产生了一种空虚感，他想让他的龙舔舔他的乳头，但是又不知道怎么开口，toothless就好像和他作对一样一直专心舔乳头周围的肌肤。Hiccup闻着空气中浓郁的烈酒味，强忍着自己的害羞闭着眼睛轻声说：“bud，你可以舔一下中间吗？”就算那声音细如蚊吟，但以夜煞强大的听觉在这么近距离足以挺的一清二楚，不过toothless就装作没有听见，停下了舔弄的动作，把耳朵凑到了hiccup的嘴旁边，示意他再说一次。

Hiccup知道他在使坏，他想向平时那样对着使坏的龙嗔怪一句“大坏龙”，然而当toothless凑近时他闻到了更加浓郁的酒香，明明他对龙的信息素应该没有感召的，但是唯独toothless是不一样的，他感受到那股辛辣的烈酒味从他们俩相接的地方流入他的血液、流入他的四肢百骸，流入他的大脑。

“有什么关系呢？我也是如此想占有他。”hiccup彻底陷入情欲之前如此想到。

Toothless凑近的龙耳被呼了一口热气，然后一个湿湿热热的东西舔上了他的耳朵，他听到hiccup边舔弄边含糊不清的对他说：“能舔舔我的乳头吗，bud？” toothless的眼睛几乎发了绿光，他的喉咙里发出一声短促愉悦的龙吼。

粗砺的舌苔摩擦着早就勃起的乳头，hiccup难耐的把toothless的头往自己胸上按，toothless被他热情的举动完全点燃了，他的舌头突然带上了一点电。

hiccup没有任何防备，乳头上就传来了微弱的电流，突如其来的刺激让他的肉棒很快第二次就射了精，后穴也不甘示弱的涌出一大股淫水。但是他射精后电流也没有停止，toothless沉溺于他的反应，甚至放大了电流想进一步刺激他。

“啊，乳头好胀啊bud，不要这样啊，我难受。”hiccup一边呻吟着哀求一边更加用力把toothless的头往胸口按，聪明的夜煞就足以明白他对口不对心，他明明就渴求着这种刺激。toothless用分叉的舌头放电持续不断的刺激两个乳头，直到hiccup几乎两眼泛白着抽搐了起来才停止。

hiccup从被电击的巨大的快感中回过神来就面朝toothless打开了双腿，他的裤子没有完全被脱下来，只是露出了他的阴茎，他就隔着湿透的裤子按压抚摸饥渴的后穴，那地的布料已经湿透了，甚至被不断收缩的穴口往里吸，hiccup就这样隔靴搔痒般的抚弄自己，他的眼神牢牢的盯着toothless，然后轻舔了一下嘴唇。

一瞬间那条被淫液浸透的裤子就成了碎片，toothless用前肢掰开hiccup的双腿，16岁的男孩正出于发育的阶段，身体已经介于少年与青年之间，小腿纤细且骨肉匀亭，大腿也十分纤长但是大腿内侧长着一点点丰腴的嫩肉，那一点点嫩肉就点缀在纤长的大腿上青涩又色情。两腿之间的阴茎是嫩粉色的，虽然射了两次但还是非常精神，最惹人注意是那个湿漉漉的小穴，那里长着非常稚嫩的褶皱，显然还未经人事，但是因为之前过于刺激的前戏，那儿已经张开了小口，不停的淌着亮晶晶的粘液，omega的身体已经本能的为即将到来的性事准备好了自己。

toothless咬住他大腿内侧那点嘟嘟的嫩肉反复厮磨，直到把那盖上他的专属牙印，而他粗重的呼吸也把那打的一片红，暂时没被照顾到的后穴一张一缩的十分惹人怜爱。toothless没有犹豫就舔了上去，他用舌尖轻轻点在后穴里面一点点的位置，等它饥渴的要吃进去掉时候又撤开，反复几次之后hiccup的呻吟就带上了哭腔。

“toothy，不要玩它了，直接操进来好不好。”hiccup已经欲火难耐了。

闻言，toothless呼吸一重，用舌头狠狠插进去搅弄了几下，就用急不可待的肉棒干了进去。

后穴已经非常松软湿润了，但是要吃下toothless那么粗大的肉棒还是很勉强，所以toothless只能强压下一冲到底的欲望，慢慢的一点一点推进去。hiccup的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他贪婪的呼吸着近在咫尺的烈酒味，迫不及待地想和他的龙合二为一，他双手钩住toothless的脖子，凑过去和他接吻，先是慢慢舔湿了他宽大的吻部，然后含住了他的舌尖一点一点的把舌头含进自己的嘴里，就好像下面那种小嘴吃他的肉棒一样。

终于肉棒推到底了，hiccup被撑的感觉肚子都要涨破了，Omega的身体为了保护自己疯狂的分泌润滑的肠液。那朵小小的花朵四周几乎被撑到透明，但是却没有裂开或出血，足以体现这具身体是多么适合性爱。Toothless因为身体构造，所以泄殖腔会伸出两根肉棒，一根插在后穴里另一根则是在hiccup的小腹上不断磨蹭。

Toothless深吸一口气通开松软的穴口每下都顶到底，湿热的肠道不断挤压着粗大的阴茎像无数张热情的小嘴在吮吸一般，每当肉棒从后穴抽出来时都会有穴肉被跟着带出来好像依依不舍似的，空气中两种信息素的味道缠绵交错，他们俩都对对方的气味欲罢不能。坚硬的肉棒狠狠顶进去挤出了里面的淫液在他们身下的石板上汇聚出一块不小的水渍，另一根未插入的阴茎随着每次抽插都用力的击打在hiccup的小腹上把那一块细嫩的皮肤打的通红

在toothless极具占有性的顶撞中，hiccup身体最深处的生殖腔也终于被顶开了，他被顶到那的时候整个人差点弹了起来，他害怕的呜咽了一声，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他的龙小声的说：“轻一点，toothy。”toothless当然不会贸然顶进去，他轻柔的擦过那儿却并不进去，如此几次后hiccup不再显得那么紧张害怕，甚至那个小口也自己打开了一点点，toothless尝试着肏进去一点点，那个小口马上就紧致的吸住了顶进去的头部，巨大的快感几乎让toothless失去了理智让他一进到底，但是考虑到hiccup的感受他还是稍稍冷静下来慢慢的顶进去，可以说十分温柔了。

“顶进去，toothless，不要慢慢的……啊啊……”hiccup的身体微微抽搐着，“求你了，bud……”

在听到hiccup这样的话之后，toothless气血上涌，没有任何犹豫就挺腰顶进了那个小小的腔道，hiccup被顶的发出了一声痛苦又愉悦的呻吟，toothless感觉那个腔道比后穴还有紧致，每一寸都在爱抚着他的阴茎，这让他感到发狂，他疯狂的操弄着hiccup的生殖腔，几乎要把那个脆弱的腔道贯穿了一样，hiccup只有一条腿能顺利的勾着toothless的腰，所以被顶的剧烈晃动，就好像风雨里没有了帆的小船，toothless的每一次顶撞都好像是想让他怀孕。

Hiccup适应了这异常激烈的交合，发出异常甜蜜的呻吟，他们俩缠绵着接吻，toothless把舌头伸进去后hiccup就用力了啜吸起来，舌头越抵越深几乎要让hiccup窒息了，他轻轻推拒着toothless坚实的胸膛让他后撤一点，但是他的龙完全不听的话，舌头几乎抵到了他的喉咙眼，宽大的舌头占满了他口腔里的每一寸，hiccup的窒息感越来越强烈，他的眼前都泛起了白光。

因为缺氧hiccup心跳过快，而生殖腔带来的快感在此时几乎让他无法负荷，他感觉世界都开始天旋地转起来，就在他认为自己会死在这场疯狂的性爱里时，toothless用要把他的生殖腔顶穿的力气操弄了几下后阴茎胀大成结堵住生殖腔任何狠狠的射出了出来，hiccup在同一时刻也达到了决顶的高潮。

Toothless也终于撤出了他的舌头，在高潮中要窒息晕厥的hiccup在得到氧气的一瞬间就大口喘息了起来，还没等他缓过神来，他就感觉到自己后颈的腺体被锐利的牙齿给咬破，然后一股带着灼烧感的烈酒味信息素被源源不断的从腺体那灌了进去，空气中的信息素也缠绵到一起，变成了薄荷朱莉酒的味道，又辛辣又清凉。

Toothless满意的嗅闻着彼此身上薄荷朱莉酒的芬芳，他是酒味占主调，hiccup是龙薄荷味占主调，他们都为自己的身上掺了对方的信息素而产生的味道着迷，一人一龙都在酒香里醺醺然享受着高潮的余韵。

强大的人类alpha射精时间一般是一分钟，夜煞却足有他们十倍长，在这漫长的过程中hiccup的肚子都被射的鼓了起来，但是toothless巨大的结还是堵在生殖腔那不让出来，我坏心眼的凑近hiccup的耳边咕噜了句什么，懂龙语的hiccup马上脸色红的快要滴血，他又羞又臊的用力捶打喉咙里发出坏笑的toothless，他的脸上还带着一点点极力掩饰住的满足。

因为toothless刚刚对他说：“这样就能让你快点怀上我们的宝宝了。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

发情期结束后他们俩回到岛上，博克岛众人惊恐的发现他们收获了一对薄荷朱莉酒味的小情侣。


End file.
